Spy Krueger
Spy Krueger is a BLU Spy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user TrexHunter2000 and popularized by TheInvertedShadow. He is inspired by the main antagonist, Freddy Krueger, from the film Nightmare on Elm Street. Appearance and Personality Spy Krueger takes the appearance of a Spy who wears a grey and black sweater, a worn hat, and his most notable item, a bladed glove that is his main form of attack. Spy Krueger's personality seems akin to Freddy Krueger's. He is very sadistic and will go to great lengths to cause his victims great pain and torture, whether it be mentally or physically. He is also a known harasser of women. He seems to have an intense rivalry with Knivehand, another Spy TF2 Freak whose main weapon is a mechanical knife hand. Power and Ablities Spy Krueger has a massive variety of abilities he can use to trick, deceive and kill his foes. Spy Krueger's main form of attack is his infamous blade glove. He can use this glove to dismember, cut and stab his foes to death. He seems to enjoy doing these evil deeds very much. He also seems to be able to construct various death traps to lure his victims into. This seems to reflect onto his sadistic personality as he enjoys seeing his victims in fear and then slowly dying. As a spy, Spy Krueger can turn invisible and sneak around, performing sneak attacks and silent killings. Spy Krueger is more durable than a normal spy, being able to take heavy hits without much effect. Spy Krueger's most prominent ability is to infiltrate his victims' dreams and manipulate them at will. Using this ability, he can torture his victims in their own dreams, submitting them to a supernatural hell where anything can happen. As a spy, Spy Krueger can also disguise as anyone he chooses. Faults and Weaknesses Just like Freddy Krueger, if one were to pull Spy Krueger out of the dream world and into the real world, it would render him unable to use any of the powers he has in the dream world; therefore, his power would be reduced to that of any regular Spy. Krueger also mainly gains his power from the fear of his existence; again, just like Freddy. This means that if people were to forget that Krueger exists, he would cease to live. Notable Videos #Spy Krueger's first video is, at last, created #The Nightmarish 100 Subscriber Milestone #The Final Nightmare #Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 1 #*Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 2 #*Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 3 #*Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 4 #*Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 5 #*Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 6 #*Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 7 #*Spy Krueger VS Knivehand - Part 8 #A Nightmare on Apehouse - part 6 (Illusion, cameo) #A Nightmare on Apehouse - part 7 (Illusion) Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Butchers Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Monsters made by TrexHunter2000 Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Spies Category:Spiritual Category:Stone Walls Category:Crossover Monsters